


Late Night Cuddles

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Late night cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: Late night cuddles.





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Hi, everyone. This is probably one of the shittiest, most cliche thing I've ever written but it's been days since I wanted to write SoonHoon. Huhu. I was drafting and working on a few fics but then it didnt feel right for me and this is all I could come up with. (I wrote this half asleep and half dying so yeah). Anyways. I hope you guys like this. Byebee.

Soonyoung was lying on his bed, a little bit tired but not that sleepy. The adrenaline from practicing their dances didn't leave his body that easily, so here he was, staring at nothing in particular in their dimly lit dorm room, waiting for sleep to come visit him.

Everyone else was asleep and he was probably the only one still wide awake so he started closing his eyes when he suddenly heard the door to his room open.

Soonyoung's eyes flew open and landed immediately on the doorway, ready to fight whoever the intruder was.  
Said intruder, wasnt actually an intruder and was staggering his way to Soonyoung's bunk, rubbing his eyes mercilessly that even Soonyoung made a face. Not long enough, not-intruder was sitting on Soonyoung's side of the bed, yawning.

"Mingyu is the worst. He's legit going to fall off the bed and it's getting me worried everytime. I can't sleep."

There was a pause and Soonyoung can't help but stare at Jihoon with an amused smile on his face. He knew the favor was going to come but he didn't know why Jihoon had to have an internal battle all the time.

"Can you scoot? I'll sleep." Jihoon asked, rubbing his eyes and looking like he'd almost pass out if he didnt sleep immediately.

"Uh... yeah... okay..." Soonyoung scooted over and gave Jihoon a reasonable space to sleep on in their tiny bunkbed. He felt the coldness of the wall against his back but it was all right because it was Jihoon.

Jihoon moved and laid down, but it wasnt his comfortable position. So he moved, shuffled a bit until he found his favorite, most comfortable (probably not for Soonyoung) sleeping position in the world. In Jihoon's opinion, it was like his own sleeping pill and it did help him sleep.

Jihoon now had his head on Soonyoung's chest, a hand gently laid down on top of his stomach and his legs tangled with the older... and everytime, every single time, Soonyoung's heart would go batshit crazy. He didn't even know why. It's not like he's never cuddled the other members before?!?

"Soonyoung..." Jihoon called out sleepily.

"Y-Yeah...?" Soonyoung answered, also trying his best to find a spot where he could position his hands. Should he put it around Jihoon's waist, too? He didnt know! He never really knew where to put his hands, but this time he's taking a chance and snaking it around Jihoon's waist so now they're practically cuddling.

"I don't know what youre thinking but please stop and sleep."

"Sorry."

Jihoon moved but only to bring himself closer Soonyoung's body and cuddle more. "Sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight." Soonyoung replied, completely covered in Jihoon instead of his own blanket. He smiled to himself.

"Hm..." Jihoon started rubbing comforting circles on Soonyoung's tummy and it didnt take long for sleep to come visit the latter but not before he felt a pair of lips on the corner of his mouth and a faint whisper of "Goodnight."


End file.
